1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lure used in fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lure includes a lure main body which is made to resemble a small fish, shrimp etc. and a fish hook attached to the lure main body. The lure is one type of fishing gear used by being connected to a line and being thrown into the sea etc. As the lure floats in water, a fish becomes interested in the lure and preys on the lure mistaking it as an actual bait. The term “fish” in the present specification refers to a target of fishing using the lure, and may include a squid and octopus.
Fishing using the lure has recently become popular. On the other hand, the number of fishes to be fished (hereinafter “fish to be fished” is referred to as “target fish”) is decreasing. Thus, the target fishes become familiar with the lure and tend not to prey on (bite) the lure. The preying on the lure also extremely lessens depending on tidal current and time of fishing.
Conventionally, lures in various colors are proposed to enhance the prey on the lure by the target fishes. However, the color does not change if the lure is simply given a color. The relevant lure thus cannot sufficiently stimulate the interest of the target fish.
The inventors of the present invention have thus created a lure of which color changes depending on an viewing angle and proposed the relevant lure in publication (Duel Co. Domestic Product Catalogue “FISHING TACKLE CATALOGUE 2005” P. 14).
The lure of which color changes depending on the viewing angle has a configuration as shown in FIG. 13.
In FIG. 13, the lure 10 includes a lure main body 12 formed into an elongate small fish shape, elongate projections 13 projecting from a surface of the lure main body 12, and a fish hook 16. The elongate projections 13 are elongate projecting portions where the projections projecting from the lure main body 12 are continuously connected in a short direction of the lure main body 12, and are formed into a ring shape on a periphery of the lure main body 12. The respective elongate projections 13 are formed parallel in a plurality of columns at a predetermined interval in a longitudinal direction of the lure main body 12. Furthermore, a first colored part 17 given a certain color (e.g., red) is arranged on a left side surface of the elongate projection 13, as shown in FIG. 14. A second colored part 18 given a color (e.g., blue) different from the color of the first colored part 17 is arranged on a right side surface of the elongate projection 13.
According to the lure 10 of the above configuration, only the color (e.g., red) given to the left side surface of the elongate projection 13 is seen when the lure is viewed diagonally from the left. When the lure 10 is viewed diagonally from the right, only the color (e.g., blue) given to the right side surface of the elongate projection 13 is seen.
Therefore, the color appears to change depending on a viewing direction in the lure 10 of the above configuration.
However, a lure that resembles a real bait better than the conventional lure and that further stimulates an interest of a target fish is desired.
The conventional lure has the elongate projections extending in the short direction formed into a ring shape on the periphery of the lure main body, which elongate projections are formed parallel in the plurality of columns in the longitudinal direction. Thus, when the lure is thrown into the water, fine air bubbles tend to easily accumulate between the adjacent projections.
Furthermore, the conventional lure is less likely to produce a wave when floating in water. Thus, the conventional lure is less likely to interest the target fish, and thus needs improvement regarding the relevant aspect.